Transmitting an object, such as a file, across a network usually requires the transmission of all blocks of data for the object to a block store, i.e., the API provided to write a new data object expect the entire data object to be transmitted. A unique identifier may be assigned to the object when it is stored on the block store. This unique identifier allows for subsequent retrieval of the object from the block store at a later point in time.